


Коламбия пикчерс не представляет

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А спорим, что мужское трио круче женского?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коламбия пикчерс не представляет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012
> 
> Беты: Аурум, darkmorgana

Смска Урахары-сан вырвала Ренджи из теплых объятий капитана Кучики. Тот хоть и был недоволен, но лейтенанта отпустил — наверное, решил, что Общество Душ в опасности. Сам Ренджи вовсе не был уверен в срочности и важности сообщения, но все же отправился в Генсей.

Урахара-сан встретил его на ступеньках магазина. С блокнотом в одной руке и калькулятором в другой. 

— Абарай-сан, какой ты обязательный! — заулыбался он из-под шляпы. Ренджи напрягся. Ничего хорошего такая улыбка не предвещала. А Урахара тем временем подтолкнул его ко входу, приговаривая:

— Дело-то пустяковое и выгодное.

Оставалось только хмуриться и подчиняться. 

В коридорах магазинчика как всегда царил полумрак, а вот привычную тишину разбивал крик. «Голос незнакомый», — напряженно подумал Ренджи, проходя следом за Урахарой вглубь магазина. Некто из комнаты, к которой они неумолимо приближались, вопил: «Какого хрена! Они и так задержали партию на два дня! Хуле тут расслабились, я спрашиваю! Хуле ты на меня пялишься, мусор!» — но не похоже было, что этот некто спрашивает. А между тем ему отвечали. Тихо и твердо — Ренджи расслышал, когда подошел совсем близко. Урахара выскользнул у него из-за плеча, улыбнулся так сладко, что у Ренджи засосало под ложечкой, и отодвинул створку. 

Двое, находившиеся в комнате, обернулись. Одного от неожиданности Ренджи чуть не принял за капитана Укитаке, но почти сразу понял, что сходство их ограничивается волосами, длинными и белыми. В остальном же ничего общего. Тот, кого Ренджи видел перед собой, был явно моложе, ниже ростом. И злее. Возможно, если бы он улыбался, черты его можно было бы назвать тонкими и даже приятными, но свирепая мина, с которой он разглядывал их с Урахарой-саном, Ренджи вовсе не казалась привлекательной. Второй мужчина, тоже длинноволосый, но брюнет, смотрел на них немного свысока. Он сидел на татами, положив рядом катану, и выглядел невозмутимо. Ренджи покосился на его дорогое, цветастое кимоно, нахмурился и кивнул. 

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, Супербия-сан, — Урахара уверенно прошел в комнату и потряс блокнотом. — Все наши разногласия решатся мгновенно, как только вы узнаете, какое выгодное дело я вам хочу предложить.

— Никакого дела, ты, хер в панаме! И учти — ты останешься для меня хером в панаме, пока не отдашь… сам знаешь что! — снова завопил парень со светлыми волосами. Но Урахара только покачал головой и взглянул на второго гостя, в кимоно и с катаной. 

— Мибу-сан, возвращаясь к нашему разговору, я клятвенно заверяю, что выполню обещание, но только в обмен на услугу. Впрочем… 

— Хватит точить лясы с этим надменным мусором! Отвечай, когда я получу… сам знаешь что, или ты встретишься вот с этим! — Ренджи с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на странный меч, притороченный каким-то чудным образом к руке светловолосого. Супербия — так его назвал Урахара-сан. Имя-то какое… Странное.

Тем временем мужик с катаной кивнул, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на крики соседа:

— Хорошо, какая услуга?

Урахара показал всем блокнот и калькулятор. В том числе и Ренджи, который не очень понимал — зачем он здесь. 

— Абарай-сан, я помню — ты хотел получить ответы? — уточнил Урахара. Поражаясь его коварству, Ренджи осторожно кивнул:

— Ну да…

— Ты их получишь, но в обмен на одно дело.

Ренджи тяжело вздохнул. В последний раз он буквально продался в рабство в этот чертов магазин, но никаких ответов так и не дождался.

— Отлично! Тогда, если все готовы слушать…

— Да сколько можно болтать, тупой мусор! Говори уже, что надо! — подгонял его Супербия. Мибу же терпеливо ждал продолжения.

— Я предлагаю вам участие в музыкальном коллективе «Трое»! — провозгласил Урахара, сияя.

Ренджи открыл рот, но так и не закрыл. Супербия хотел заорать, но поперхнулся и закашлялся, а Мибу поднял брови.

— Коллектив? — переспросил он, с явным неодобрением оглядывая остальных. — И что надо делать?

— Я написал для вас песню, вот она, — Урахара ткнул в блокнот. — Есть и музыка, славная, это Уруру и Джинта постарались, спасибо им. Вы переоденетесь, и, демонстрируя свои чудесные волосы, споете сие со сцены, потом мы снимем клип, потом прославимся на всю Японию, дальше мир… 

— Эй, ты, — Супербия пришел в себя и теперь разговаривал как-то даже пугающе тихо. — Значит, предлагаешь мне нацепить лоховские тряпки и трясти жопой перед толпой укурков?

— Ну почему сразу жопой, потряси волосами, Супербия-сан, будет красиво. У тебя они белые, у Мибу-сана — каштановые, а у Абарая-сана — красные. Здорово же?

— Охуенно, — бросил Супербия, размахивая мечом. Ренджи это вовсе не понравилось.

— Убрал бы ты свой меч, придурок, — предложил он, положив ладонь на рукоять занпакто.

— Блядь, что там воняет! — Супербия уставился на Ренджи, поднимая руку с мечом. В этот момент Мибу-сан тоже взялся за катану, как будто не хотел пропустить всеобщей потасовки.

— Отстегнул бы ты меч от греха подальше, Супербия-сан, — Урахара возник между ними с обычной усмешечкой, и Ренджи, как не хотелось ему уделать придурка с бабскими патлами, убрал руку с рукояти. С Урахарой лучше было не шутить. 

Супербия тоже внял голосу разума и меч отстегнул. Ренджи даже удивился — как это он у него так крепится, прямо к руке.

— Что пялишься, придурок? Это протез, — Супербия ухмыльнулся и приспустил перчатку. — Понял, красножопая рожа?

Ренджи скрипнул зубами, но Урахара все еще стоял между ними, и пришлось сдержаться.

— Итак, — продолжал тот. — Всем вам от меня надо нечто важное, и я обещал вам это дать, но при условии, что вы выполните мою просьбу. Теперь вы можете это сделать, — и выхватил из блокнота сложенные пополам листы. — Мы подпишем контракт!

— Надо бы прочитать, — Мибу-сан достал из рукава кимоно трубочку и постучал ею по колену.

— Вы мне не доверяете, Мибу-сан? — покачал головой Урахара, изображая крайнее недоумение и растерянность. Ренджи хмыкнул. Но Мибу-сан и бровью не повел:

— Доверяй, но проверяй, Урахара. Что там в контракте?

— Все как обычно, — Урахара протянул бумажку Мибу-сану. — Читайте.

Тот принялся читать, беззвучно шевеля губами, потом подняв глаза, указал на калькулятор. Урахара отдал и его. Мибу-сан устроил машинку на колене и принялся что-то считать, затем кивнул и отдал все обратно Урахаре:

— Ладно, я согласен. И вы поможете Кадзу…

Урахара кивнул, после чего повернулся к Супербии. Тот рассматривал Мибу-сана довольно невежливо, явно нарываясь, и резко развернулся, когда Урахара позвал его:

— Сквало…

— Чего еще?

— Сквало-сан, я уж так по-простому. То, о чем мы договорились, те особые предметы… Я обещаю, что они будут у вас сразу после концерта. Договорились? А взамен — подпишите вот это, — Урахара протянул ему листок. Сквало нахмурился еще сильнее:

— Надо босса спросить…

— Нет, не надо, — исключительно доброжелательно улыбнулся Урахара, потом оглядел собравшихся:

— Никто никому не должен ничего говорить, это профессиональная тайна с целью сохранения идей внутри коллектива. Вдруг кто-то украдет песню или сам концепт! Нет, никому ни слова, даже самым близким.

Ренджи хотел было возмутиться, но потом решил, что капитану вряд ли будет интересно знать про такую ерунду. Он молча взял бумагу. Урахара заулыбался и выудил из-за пазухи шариковые ручки, которых в Генсее было завались.

Все расписались на своих экземплярах. Ренджи, так и не прочитавший документ, надеялся, что не придется продать Урахаре-сану душу.

Затем Урахара собрал по экземпляру у всех подписавшихся, и засиял еще ярче:

— Что ж, если никто не возражает, завтра приступаем к тренировкам.

 

* * *

 

Первая репетиция была назначена на вторник, ровно через неделю. Ренджи ни слова не сказал ни капитану, ни друзьям. Иногда у него возникало желание разболтать Кире, но потом Ренджи решал, что тому это тоже не надо, и молчал дальше.

Во вторник он честно признался, что отправляется по делу к Урахаре, и, не уточняя подробностей, направился в разделитель миров.

У магазинчика Ренджи пришлось обойти огромную черную машину — таких полно в мире людей. Он вошел в помещение, где его сразу перехватил Тессай и отвел на тренировочную площадку под магазином.

Там уже дожидался Супербия Сквало. Тот бродил от скалы до скалы, все рассматривал и комментировал себе под нос, и тут заметил Ренджи. 

— Эй ты! Пока не появился придурок в панаме, не хочешь закончить разговор? — он поднял руку с мечом. Ренджи ухмыльнулся. 

— Лейтенант Готея не станет использовать оружие, сражаясь со слабаками, — ответил он с нарочитой небрежностью, глядя мимо Сквало в искусственное небо.

— Ты, мусор! — гаркнул Сквало, и Ренджи краем глаза заметил, как тот осклабился. — Это ты сейчас кого слабаком назвал?

И в следующую секунду Ренджи пришлось отражать стремительную атаку этого психованного придурка. 

— Откуда у тебя имя такое дурацкое, — процедил Ренджи. Ноги скользили по каменистой почве, Сквало определенно не был новичком в кендо. 

— Ты, сука, лучше помолись деве Марии, пока я тебе кишки не выпустил, — бросил в ответ противник, отскакивая и тут же нанося новый удар. Ренджи отбился, и удобней перехватив меч, начал:

— Реви, За…

— Связующий путь шестьдесят три: Садзё Сабаку.

Рывок, и его сбило с ног, стягивая невидимыми цепями. Ренджи зарычал, задергался.

— Отпусти, мусор, ты за это ответишь! — орал рядом Сквало. Его тоже связали кидо, и теперь он извивался, пытаясь выбраться.

— Это и есть твоя группа, Киске? — Ренджи услышал до боли знакомый голос Йоруичи-сан. — Тогда ты гарантированно проспорил.

— Не факт, не факт. Им просто надо сработаться. Посмотри, вот и Мибу-сан. Он всегда ведет себя более чем прилично, — Ренджи извернулся и увидел Йоруичи, Урахару и Мибу-сана в новом, еще более цветастом кимоно, с мечом и трубкой. 

— Здравствуйте, — Ренджи пытался оставаться вежливым в любой ситуации. А вот Сквало не разделял его стремлений: 

— Мусор, готовься сдохнуть! Я вытащу твои кишки и зажарю их на пламени, блядь, дождя!

— Ладно, ты знаешь, где меня искать, когда придет время отдавать должок, — Йоруичи ухмыльнулась, и в тот же момент большой черный кот прыгнул на камень и исчез в едва заметной глазу расщелине.

— Урахара-сан, нас можно выпускать, — осторожно напомнил Ренджи. 

— Точно? — склонился над ним Урахара. — Сквало-сан, вы успокоились? Мы можем начинать репетицию?

Сквало рявкнул в ответ нечто в духе арранкаров, Ренджи даже подумал, что он нашел бы с ними общий язык. Урахара убрал путы, и Ренджи сел, потирая плечи. Впереди их ждал нелегкий день, в этом теперь не было никаких сомнений. 

 

* * *

 

К вечеру выяснилось, что Сквало — никудышный певец. Он в основном орал, очень громко, но фальшиво, и все больше ругался. 

Мибу пел красиво, но периодически на него что-то находило, и он отказывался исполнять то один куплет, то другой, хмурился, жаловался тихо, а иногда выдавал, что он ничего не умеет, и уходил куда-то вглубь павильона. 

Один Ренджи старался, пел хоть и слегка хрипловато, но, по крайней мере, чисто, и не устраивал никаких представлений.

— По-моему, Мибу — размазня, — припечатал Сквало, когда Мибу в очередной раз уселся с трубкой на землю и отказался петь. — Раз уж взялись за дело, надо его делать! — он поправил микрофон и откашлялся. — А неплохо тут все Урахара устроил, молодец. Эй, в панаме, прикольная у тебя получилась реп.база!

Урахара улыбнулся, а Сквало продолжал:

— Раз, раз… Так, репетируем! Никто не отдыхает!

Ренджи вытер пот со лба. 

— Слушай, есть идея, — сказал он тихо. — Давайте втроем выпьем где-нибудь, потом и репетиция веселее пойдет.

Сквало поднял брови, и на этот раз не заорал, а вполне спокойно ответил:

— Хорошая идея. Только саке жрите сами, у меня в мерсе отличный вискарь, я всегда держу, вдруг босс поедет.

— Вот и ладно. Мибу-сана тоже пригласим, а то он загрустил что-то.

Сквало кивнул, повернулся к Мибу и махнул ему рукой:

— Эй ты, девушка, пойдем выпьем — потом продолжим, Урахара одобряет, правильно, Урахара?

Тот развел руками:

— Что же с вами делать, идите.

Ренджи и Сквало переглянулись. Мибу-сан поглядел на свою трубку, убрал ее в рукав и поднялся.

— Идем, — коротко ответил он. 

 

* * *

 

Для распития спиртных напитков «трио» выбрало небольшой, полный народу суши-ресторан. Официанты тут едва успевали принимать заказы и не обратили внимания на неучтенный алкоголь, обернутый в белый пакет из-под еды на вынос. 

Сквало разлил виски в пиалы для сакэ, предварительно опрокинув содержимое в свой суп.

— Я вашу дрянь на дух не переношу, хотя Ямамото пытался… — начал он, но отмахнулся и не закончил предложение. Так что Ренджи не узнал, кто такой Ямамото. И не тот ли это самый Ямамото, которого он знает?

Когда янтарная, прозрачная жидкость оказалась в таре, Сквало первый поднял свою пиалу:

— Чинчин!

Все трое одновременно выпили. Мибу никак не отреагировал на крепкий алкоголь, только вытряхнул трубку из рукава и поднес огонек. Из нее потянуло сладковатым дымом. Ренджи даже не хотел знать, что тот курит.

Сам же Ренджи зажмурился и кашлянул. Ничего такого же крепкого он никогда не пил, жидкость обожгла желудок, захотелось срочно запить хоть чем-нибудь.

— Лучше заешь, — Сквало подвинул ему поднос с сашими. Мибу протянул трубку, но Ренджи отказался, и, воспользовавшись первым советом, засунул в рот кусок тунца.

— Так-то лучше, — Сквало усмехнулся и налил всем по второй. Ренджи не мог не признать, что виски забирает куда лучше саке. От второй пиалы щеки запылали, перед глазами слегка поплыло. 

— Эх, даже непривычно как-то, мусор, делать вообще нечего, — сообщил Сквало, доливая по третьей. — Эти репетиции — просто курорт.

— Да, — кивнул Ренджи, старательно выговаривая слова. — В Готее сейчас бы с отчетами бегал. — он тяжело вздохнул. — Как там капитан один справляется? Только недавно мы все вернулись, и вот опять — я тут, он — там.

— Знаешь, мусор, а я тебя понимаю, — задумчиво кивнул Сквало. — Мой босс вот тоже там, и я даже представлять не хочу, что он творит. Без меня ничего не может, ну ничего, — Сквало тоже вздохнул, и Ренджи вдруг проникся к нему сочувствием.

— Что, у него много работы? — сочувственно поинтересовался он. Мибу-сан тоже вроде бы слушал, хотя больше курил и смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Ха! — Сквало невесело рассмеялся. — У него одна работа — доставать меня. А еще бухать. Он капризный, как пиздец, сопляки и то так себя не ведут. Некоторые даже и посознательнее бывают. 

— Вот ты знаешь, мой тоже капризный, но бухает не очень часто. Правда, пьяный ведет себя непредсказуемо. Может подраться с другим капитаном, Зараки. Может с ним же петь матерные частушки. А вообще он — высокородный господин, глава великого клана, у него всегда куча дел.

— А мой был высокородным господином, да оказался простым бродягой. Но я все равно думаю, что он достоин быть главой Вонголы, — Сквало сжал кулаки. — Вот Урахара мне поможет, и мы еще посмотрим.

— Вонголы? Это еще что за ерунда такая? — удивился Ренджи. 

— Это мафиозная семья, придурок, — отмахнулся Сквало. — Мы — мафия, отряд убийц Вария, по идее, служим Вонголе, но вообще босс утверждает, что мы не с ними. 

— Ага, ну я вроде понял, — Ренджи кивнул, хотя не понял нихрена, потом взглянул на Мибу-сана. Тот подпер подбородок ладонью и смотрел в пиалу. Сквало тоже посмотрел на него, и, поняв этот взгляд по-своему, налил всем еще по одной.

После этого Ренджи почувствовал, что практически любит его, как брата. У них обнаружилось много общего. Капризное, но любимое начальство, завал работы…

— Бумаги — на мне, миссии — на мне, стратегия и тактика — тоже я. Я, я, я, везде я, даже туалетной бумаги купить и то не могут, — сетовал Сквало, отбрасывая с лица длинную светлую челку.

— Мой капитан сам документы делает, но и меня заставляет, а потом за мной проверяет, и еще как проверяет. От него ни одна лишняя цифра не ускользнет. Иногда кажется, что ему делать больше нечего, как только придираться ко всякой ерунде, — жаловался в ответ Ренджи. — А ночью он вообще не спит. Вроде с одной стороны хорошо, но я-то не высыпаюсь!

— Да, вижу, и у тебя та же боль, мусор, — похлопал его по плечу Сквало. — Вот и у меня же так. Днем я ношусь, как ебанутый, а ночью… В общем, ты понял.

Ренджи покраснел.

— Ну да, — согласился он. Ему и впрямь давалось мало времени на сон, однажды они с капитаном даже немного поспорили по этому поводу. 

Сквало тем временем снова наполнил пиалы. Все выпили.

— Вот Ямамото говорит, что японцы пьянеют быстрее итальянцев, но он, — Сквало ткнул пальцем в Мибу-сана, — как будто и не пил.

Ренджи пожал плечами, потом все-таки спросил:

— А кто такой этот Ямамото?

Сквало как будто немного порозовел, но, может, это от виски:

— Да один пацан, мусор, но хороший мечник. То есть в будущем будет хорошим, а сейчас просто пиздобол и раздолбай. В бейсбол он играет, сука, ну куда деваться, — он постучал по столу пальцами, потом усмехнулся. — Но зато он показал мне Киото. Там красиво, да.

Ренджи дальше спрашивать не стал. Хоть он и опьянел, но врожденное чувство такта ему не изменило. А тут явно проглядывало что-то интимное, потому что Сквало как-то даже мечтательно глядел вглубь забитого народом суши-ресторана.

И тут вдруг рядом с ними что-то грохнуло. Ренджи и Сквало обернулись. Мибу-сан смотрел прямо на них, а на столе перед ним валялись осколки пиалы— ею он стукнул о столик.

— Вы, придурки, имейте совесть жаловаться! У вас все хорошо, и вы сами же наслаждаетесь своей жизнью, — обличительно начал он. — Пожили бы вы, как я… — он отмахнулся, но тут же продолжил:

— Кадзу, животное, мало того, что весь город утопил в крови, и я покрывал его преступления, так он еще и исчез, падла, и бросил меня, — Мибу-сан посмотрел сначала на Ренджи, потом на Сквало, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что они слушают. — И в ресторане никто мне не помогает. Вот так. 

Сквало налил виски в свою пиалу и подвинул Мибу-сану:

— Выпей, полегчает. А чего бросил-то?

— Не спрашивай, я сам всего не знаю. И даже не уверен, что Кадзу знает. 

Сквало с пониманием покивал:

— Ага, ну понял. Херово, конечно, но что поделать. Может, мы споем и прославимся, а он увидит и вернется?

— Урахара обещал помочь мне найти его, но и правда, я сам думал — вдруг увидит, — Мибу-сан вздохнул.

— Зовут-то тебя как? А то достало называть тебя Мибу-саном.

— Ория, — он поклонился. Ренджи поклонился ему в ответ, а Сквало передернул плечами и налил еще.

 

* * *

 

Тем вечером они так и не разошлись по домам, завалились спать в машине Сквало, а утром с гудящими головами и перегаром отправились репетировать.

Однако с этого дня все пошло куда как лучше, слаженнее и веселее. Сквало больше не стремился убить Ренджи, а Ренджи не хотел отрезать ему голову. Ория не капризничал, пел все, что надо было петь, и стал у них вроде как солистом. 

Так что в день выступления они были более чем готовы.

Небольшая сцена в клубе неподалеку от магазина устраивала всех, в том числе и группу. В зале собралось полно народу — Сквало уже раз пять выглянул проверить. Урахара в костюме и без панамы смотрелся куда моложе и больше походил на продюсера. Вместе с Тессаем они привезли в гримерку вешалку с костюмами, притащили гримершу, и та теперь старательно подкрашивала Сквало ресницы.

— Блядь, это еще зачем, — ворчал тот, краем глаза поглядывая на себя в зеркало. Ренджи, уже загримированный и причесанный, пожал плечами. 

— Чтобы со сцены лицо смотрелось ярче, — сообщил Ория, трогая твердую от лака челку.

Тут за дверью гримерки послышалась возня, разговоры, и в комнатку, широко улыбаясь, ворвался симпатичный паренек, высокий, в красивом костюме. Ренджи как-то сразу решил, что это и есть Ямамото. Его догадка тут же подтвердилась, когда паренек радостно воскликнул:

— Сквало! Классно выглядишь! Вот, пришел поддержать тебя перед выступлением. Хотел купить цветы, но это же вроде у вас не принято?

— Придурок! — взревел Сквало, но гримерша не дала ему вскочить. — На кой черт ты приперся и как вообще узнал!?

Ямамото ничуть не растерялся, но вместо детской радости на его лице появилось эдакая усмешечка, какая иногда бывает у Урахары.

— Ладно, желаю тебе удачи, как там у вас в Италии говорят? Ин бока аль лупо*, — проговорил Ямамото, явно коверкая слова, и вышел, так и не ответив на вопрос — откуда он узнал про выступление. 

Сквало ответил:

— Крепи**, — и тут же чертыхнулся.

— Наверное, его пригласил Урахара, — неуверенно предположил Ренджи, и тут ему в голову пришла не очень приятная мысль. А что, если Урахара пригласил не только Ямамото, но и капитана? Да, такой расклад был вполне в его духе. Сначала попросить их молчать, а потом самому всем и проболтаться. 

— Знаешь, если он пригласил Ямамото, то вполне возможно, что и босс тоже тут, — мрачно проговорил Сквало, словно прочитав его мысли. 

Однако на этот раз от разговоров их отвлек Урахара. 

— Ну что, мои крошки, вы готовы? — пропел он и стал точной копией продюсера из музыкального журнала, которые в огромном количестве читал Хисаги-семпай.

— Готовы-то мы готовы, — протянул Сквало. Его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. Даже гримерша сочла за лучшее ретироваться, бросив покраску века на половине. — Но если это ты, мусор, сообщил всем о нашем позоре, то готовься к смерти.

— Это не позор, Сквало-сан, это триумф. Там, — он указал рукой в сторону двери, — полный зал!

— Если появится Занзас, то зал точно опустеет, — не поддался на обманный маневр Сквало. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что он способен вытворить, если ему хоть что-то не понравится?

Но Урахара, судя по всему, раскаяния не чувствовал. Лучезарно улыбнувшись, он скомандовал:

— Через минуту на выход, — и испарился, оставив трио в состоянии легкой паники. 

— Ну, надо идти, — в конце концов подал голос Ория. Тут в комнату забежала ассистентка, в которой Ренджи с удивлением узнал сестру Ичиго, Карин, и довольно властно заставила всех подняться и выйти в коридор. Подгоняя Ренджи, как последнего, замыкающего в тройке, почти пинками, она отпускала ядовитые комментарии насчет его прически и костюма с блестящим шарфиком.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы Куросаки тут нет, — вздохнул Ренджи, но Карин только ухмыльнулась, что могло означать лишь одно — брата она пригласила. 

Процессия остановилась за кулисами, у выхода на сцену. Еще раз обменявшись взглядами, группа «Трое» задержала дыхание в ожидании вызова. Вот прозвучали в микрофон предупреждения, потом аплодисменты и…

— Группа «Трое»!

— Блядь, — выругался Сквало и первым вынырнул в пятно света. Он вообще отличался крайним бесстрашием. Ория немного замешкался, но через секунду тоже выбрался на сцену, под жаркие лучи софитов. Ренджи появился последним. Заиграла записанная ранее фонограмма. Ренджи никогда не думал, что выступать перед аудиторией так непросто. Но едва он раскрыл рот, чтобы начать свой куплет, как в первом ряду возникла небольшая сумятица, и музыка резко оборвалась. 

Ренджи перестал пялиться себе под ноги и уставился в зал. Высокий кудрявый субьект с гнусной рожей распихал народ в первом ряду и поставил прямо у сцены кресло с широкой спинкой. Сразу следом за ним в сопровождении крашеного в разные цвета парня появился молодой человек в наброшенном на плечи пиджаке и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. 

Сквало снова выругался.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, что это будет пиздец, — прошипел он. А молодой человек произнес, явно обращаясь к нему:

— Пой, акула, хуле ты молчишь.

Сквало откашлялся.

— Давайте уже фонограмму, — зашипел он на звукорежиссера. Музыка заиграла сначала, и только Ренджи собрался с духом, чтобы запеть, как микрофон чуть не вывалился у него из рук. Над всеми, в небольшой ложе, видимо, для вип-клиентов клуба, сидел капитан. В гигае, одетый очень просто, но от этого не менее прекрасный.

— Ренджи, блядь, не подводи. Пока босс не нервничает, надо быстро спеть, — прошипел Сквало, пихая его под ребра локтем. 

— Эй, хорош! Тут мой капитан, — шикнул на него Ренджи.

— Мне пофиг, — в тон ему ответил Сквало. Тут вступил синтезатор. Теперь уж Ренджи не мог ударить в грязь лицом, он запел, старательно, как их учили, вовремя остановился, позволяя продолжать Ории. После всех завел Сквало, и даже он не подкачал. Первая песня закончилась как-то неожиданно быстро. Как только музыка затихла, в зале стало очень тихо, и только молодой человек на стуле пару раз хлопнул в ладоши. И сразу же захлопали все остальные.

— Ну что, это типа успех? — ухмыльнулся Сквало.

Музыка заиграла снова. У них было еще две песни, но их пропеть оказалось куда как легче, чем первую. Народ в зале плясал, потому что мотив был зажигательный, и с аранжировкой Урахара расстарался, заставил Джинту пройти мастер-класс у известного диджея. 

Под конец Ренджи и сам начал получать удовольствие от пятнадцати минут славы, даже расщедрился на танец, вроде брейк-данса, который выучил еще давно, с Ичиго.

Отыграли они отлично. Когда музыка снова смолкла, и уже окончательно, зал грохнул сразу. Не было никакой паузы. Ренджи даже не заметил, как босс Сквало исчез, оставив кресло на кудрявого придурка, и как капитан незаметно покинул ложу. Не было и Ямамото, занимавшего крайнее место во втором ряду.

Зрители прыгали, хлопали, звали на бис, но Урахара показал из-за кулис, что пора сворачиваться. А они все махали зрителям, и махали, пока с потолка прямо в зал не посыпались вдруг белые перья, какими иногда набивают подушки гайдзины, и в первом ряду, на том месте, где еще несколько минут назад стояло кресло босса Варии, появился мужчина. Ренджи мог сказать о нем только, что волосы у него светлые, как у Сквало, а костюм белый, под цвет перьев. А еще Ория почему-то, как увидел его, развернулся и убежал. 

— Нам тоже пора валить, — шепнул Сквало, помахал еще раз, поклонился, дернув Ренджи вниз так, что тот согнулся пополам, и утащил его со сцены. Иногда со Сквало просто невозможно было спорить. 

Они пронеслись по коридору и чуть было не нарвались на Орию, который орал на того мужика в белом, что появился, когда падали перья:

— Животное, низкое, подлое, как ты мог…! 

Сквало снова пнул Ренджи, тот попытался ответить, но не попал. И сам понял, что им лучше смыться отсюда подобру-поздорову, потому как Ория что-то прокричал про меч, а мужик схватил его за волосы.

Однако в гримерке их ожидала более чем странная сцена. Босс, капитан, Ямамото, Урахара и черный кот сидели, сгрудившись тесным кругом. Черный кот вещал:

— Ладно, Киске выиграл. Группа получилась успешная, успешней последней девчачьей, как бишь ее?

— «Розовый кролик», — бесстрастно напомнил капитан.

— А, малыш Бьякуя, спасибо, — мяукнул кот, отчего капитан поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Конечно, я выиграл… И теперь собираюсь получить с этого максимум прибыли. От магазина одни убытки…

— Мировое турне, альбом, клип, — бросил босс Сквало, крутя в пальцах стакан с виски, который добыл неведомо откуда. Он снова сидел в своем кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и не смотрел ни на кого вокруг. 

— Босс! — с негодованием завопил Сквало. Только сейчас все заметили, что виновники торжества вернулись в гримерку.

— Заткнись, мусор. Когда на карту поставлена честь Вонголы, мы готовы постоять за нее, — видимо, речь босса ошарашила Сквало, и тот застыл с открытым ртом, затем повернулся к Ямамото в поисках помощи.

Ямамото мило улыбнулся.

— Как ни странно, но я согласен с Занзасом, — безмятежно заявил он, и Ренджи решил, что Ямамото здесь — самое страшное зло. — Зачем зарывать талант в землю? Кроме того, мы найдем, как использовать славу на пользу Вонголы.

— Без сомнения, — вставил капитан весомо. — Музыка только поможет моральному росту и развитию моего лейтенанта.

Ренджи нечего было добавить. После каллиграфии, икебаны и чайной церемонии его уже ничто не удивляло.

___

*ит. букв. в пасти волка. Итальянское пожелание удачи  
** ит.букв. чтобы (волк) умер – ответ на пожелание


End file.
